Kittypets/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a kittypet. Archives 1, 2 .In a Twoleg Garden.... "Nice to see you too. So whats with that she-cat?" Derek's eyes flicked as he sat down. It took me by surprise! 04:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Welcome! I would do just about anything to help a cat out! Especially one so beautiful," Bino said, purring. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Levi looked down at his paws. ---- Sabrina started crying fake tears. Glacey 04:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Don't cry! Here," Bino picked a flower from a bush. "You don't need that nasty cat. You can stay with me." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Derek looked worried. "Whats wrong?" He asked quickly. It took me by surprise! 04:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "It's just, when I was younger, I was really confused. I hated myself and I wanted to change, so I tried to go out with any she-cat I could find, and I guess she still thinks that I liked her or something..." said Levi. ---- Sabrina still continued crying. Glacey 05:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Derek blinked. "I sorta did the same thing, yet soon enough, I accepted that I was gay." Derek stared at the sky. --- Dawn stared at Sabrina. "Get over yourself." It took me by surprise! 05:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Levi glanced at Derek for a short while, blushes, then turned away. Glacey 16:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Derek grinned then looked back at Levi, "Soo...." He meowed shyly. It took me by surprise! 17:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Buck didn't care about any other cats problems. He had his own. 19:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred a little. Glacey 21:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ashy poked her head through a fence, flicking her tail. She grunted as she slipped her body through it, the wood scraping at her sides. 21:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Derek plopped down on the grass and licked his shoulder embaressedly. It took me by surprise! 23:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Um..." started Levi, but he didn't know what to say. He looked away in embaressment. Glacey 23:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Dawn shuffled through a trash can and found a collar, her collar. She accidentlly tripped over Bino. --- Derek flicked his tail around and , meowed. "So, how's the weather." I'm so stupid! ''It took me by surprise! 23:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Um, it looks fine to me," replied Levi. ''"I don't think he likes me...." Glacey 23:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Derek shifted his paws and stared up at Levi, Levi caught his glance, which made Derek blush and look away quickly. It took me by surprise! 23:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Um, are you from this side of twoleg place?" asjed Levi, trying to start a conversaton. Glacey 23:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Night padded around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Derek nodded and meowed "What about you?" He stared awkwardly up at Levi. It took me by surprise! 13:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, well, I'm originally from there," said Levi as he shot a glance at the tall, gray buildings surrounded by dark gray haze. Glacey 17:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, thats cool. So are you doing anything later on today? If not, we could go somewhere." Derek scratched the side of his head. It took me by surprise! 17:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "That would be great," said Levi, purring slightly. Glacey 19:47, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Derek waved his tail in goodbye and he darted off. It took me by surprise! 00:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Derek grinned, then purred. He stood up, hearing his towlegs call him. "Well I have to go, see ya later!" "Bye!" said Levi, happily. He quickly dashed back to his garden. Glacey 00:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Derek crawled into his fence and purred when he saw his twoleg standing there. When he plopped into the couch he started to think of Levi. He was so cute. It took me by surprise! '' 00:59, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Levi sat down on the couch next to his owner and purred happily. Glacey 01:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC) The time for Derek and Levi to meet came quickly. Derek padded out of his house and waited by a fence. It took me by surprise! 01:59, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Levi padded quickly out of his house. Glacey 02:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hermes scrambled down his tree and started stalking a mouse, flying over it, and folded his wings so he landed flat on the mouse. ''Gotcha. (Sorry I'm not too active, it's hard to get internet here.) MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 10:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Night padded over to a bush.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:02, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Derek saw Levi and purred with happiness. Her sat next to the tom and decided to tell him that he liked him. "Levi? I think I like you." It took me by surprise! 01:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Levi blushed and replied "I think I like you too." Glacey 01:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Night lied down and fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hermes lay down and started grooming himself lazily. He couldn't stop thinking about Rue. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Night woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Derek grinned and laid his tail on Levi's shoulder. It took me by surprise! 02:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred. Glacey 02:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred and meowed "Sooo..." It took me by surprise! 02:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Night padded into the house with his housefolk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Levi wasn't sure what to say. Glacey 19:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Night padded back outside and went over to Levi and Derek "Hello" He moewed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi," said Levi to Night. Glacey 20:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hello?" Derek wrapped his tail around Levi and whispered "Meet me here tonight." THe tom stood up and raced off towards his home. It took me by surprise! 21:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Levi nodded, but stayed where he was. Glacey 21:32, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Derek padded into the house and laid by his bed. It took me by surprise! 21:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Night yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Levi padded into his garden. Glacey 23:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Night poked a leaf.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Buck layed down, thoughts crowding his mind. 02:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Night padded over to Buck "Hello" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) He fell asleep. Glacey 17:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Night came quickly... Derek yawned and awoke from his slumber. The tom stood up and stretched, then he prowled outside towards the fence him and LEvi were supposed to meet at. It took me by surprise! 17:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Night padded back in the house.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Levi woke up and padded towards the fence. Glacey 18:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Night fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred when he spotted Levi, he twined tails with him and sat down. Should I ask him ''? To be mates? It took me by surprise! '' 02:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred happily. Glacey 02:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "L-Levi, will you be my mate?" Derek blurted out, while he leaned onto the toms shoulder. He looked at him with warm eyes. It took me by surprise! 02:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Levi stopped purring. "Um, Derek, I do love you, I really do, but I would like to know a person a little longer before I make that decision," Levi replied. "Im mean, I only met you yesterday." Glacey 02:31, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "Your right, I'm sorry. I guess I've just never met anyone like you before." Derek sat up and smiled at Levi. "I would like to get to know you better too." It took me by surprise! 02:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "It's O.K," Levi purred. He licked Derek on the ear. Glacey 02:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred and smiled. It took me by surprise! 02:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Something tackled Levi and pushed him off the fence. Glacey 02:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Derek tackled the thing that tackled Levi and held it down. It took me by surprise! 02:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "Let go of me!" hissed Sabrina to Derek. Glacey 02:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans